


Hachi My Love!

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Nana
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hachi comes back for a visit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hachi My Love!

Nana sat in bed starring up at her ceiling. She was so excited. Tomorrow Hachi would be with her for a month.  
since Hachi and Takumi broke she planned on confessing.

She couldn't hide her feelings for the girl any longer. Nana just imagined Hachi's surprised face has she confessed but what was bothering her the most is if Hachi becomes surprised but then disgusted all of the sudden and the suddenly attacks her and never looks her way again.

Nana felt a sharp painful knot began to form in her stomach as she sat back and thought of Hachi rejecting her. Maybe she might get lucky and Hachi will say yes. Maybe she's sick of men and wants to try out women. Nana had always wanted to be with Little Hachi in a very 'intimate' way.

Nana turned over and began thinking about Ren, She then felt slightly guilty but he was in a better place now and it doesn't matter. ''Yes it does.'' Nana said out loud to herself.

Nana's phone then rung ''Hello?''

''Hey um is it true that you and Nana are going out?'' a curious male voice asked with a female voice in the background shouting ''Let me hear!''

''Who's this.''

''Shouji Endo. The one that you wanted to beat up in the parking lot that one night.''

''How the hell did you get my number you asshole!'' Nana yelled jumping up.

''Never mind that. Are you dating her?''

''That's none of your business!'' Nana yelled before turning her phone off. She never liked that kid and she really didn't like that he had her number.

Nana laid back down, she just couldn't sleep knowing that the love of her life will be at her doorstep in the morning. I guess you could say that she was...giddy.

Takumi and her fought 3 days ago. She'd never forget how she laid his ass out! she swung him so many times that he could barely get a good hook in. After she finished beating his sorry ass all he did was call her a dyke,a bitch,slut,whore,etc.  
It didn't matter because she knew that he was just jealous of her and Hachi's relationship. He always thought that Hachi was a down low lesbian because she would spend so much time with Nana.

Even Ren would get a little jealous of when they would have sleepovers. He used to sit in the living room glaring at them giggling, laughing, and playing. One time Ren went so far as to accuse her and then throw her out. Of course he was drunk.

Nana chuckled to herself when she thought of when Hachi beat the shit out of Mai it was over something as simple as who's going to share the bed with Nana. Mai jumped on the bed with Nana, Hachi got pissed and the rest was history.

Nana sighed drifting off to sleep.

Tommorow's going to be fun...


End file.
